


drain off

by dinoice



Category: Fandoms:ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoice/pseuds/dinoice
Summary: 泥塑性转不喜勿看面斥不雅
Relationships: Diego Brando/Johnny Joestar
Kudos: 5





	drain off

这不是乔尼第一次看到迪亚哥，非要乔尼排序的话，那个头发油腻腻挂在耳后的女孩子只能在全校最美女孩的排行榜处于中游，如果那天她的脸上出现巴掌印或者被人扯掉半边头发，那她甚至在被排在倒数，他也承认排名表不仅具有流动性，而且还很多变，变化的通常只有迪亚哥一个人。她和乔尼在同一个课后小组——一个专门为问题儿童准备的特殊时间段，不管做不做作业，这些捣蛋鬼都要在学校待到六点钟，然后看着他们的家长黑着脸，一副即将下地狱的表情将各自的孩子领回家。

那天他在校园里闲逛，布满鸟屎的运动馆玻璃窗里传来了一阵皮革和汗水糅合的难闻气味，透过灰白相间的玻璃窗，迪亚哥坐在那个健身器材上，把校服裙撩起来，白色的衬衫在汗水中变得透明，湿答答地贴在少女淡黄色的胸罩上，一个男人低着头，大口大口地享用着身下的奶油泡芙，他跪在那儿，脑袋上下起伏，眼睛总是朝下看对着流水的阴部一下一下地点头。迪亚哥坐在那器材的边缘，双手提着裙子摆在悬在空中的膝头，在粉红的日落下烟蓝色的眼睛死死地看着手里那三张五十元的纸钞，满头带小卷的头发活像夕阳下金色的海洋，他在那里看了很久，直到天完全暗下，迪亚哥一瘸一拐地关上体育馆的门才离开。

他向天发誓，迪亚哥布兰度是个妓女这件事不是他说的，那个胖女人发了疯似的在学校门口指控她是个勾引教师的婊子，身材走样的主妇陷入最恶毒的报复性情绪，捏造出一些歇斯底里的癫狂指控她，撕咬着她的手臂时手里的水果刀划破了脸，也划破了青春期女孩仅有的自尊，从嘴角扭扭曲曲的延伸到耳根，和储物柜上泼洒的红油漆和泼在校服上滚烫的热汤更触目惊心。

乔尼看着两张桌子前安静的迪亚哥，她正伏着身子重新抄写着作文，作业本大概又被女生们撕烂了，乔尼猜测道，她的白衬衫贴在了后背上，神秘的搭扣干扰着他的思绪，他把上排的牙齿舔了一遍又一遍，直到舌尖有些磨损的感觉，五点五十，他希望自己更放松一些，不要和纪录片频道那些蠢到家的蝴蝶般，一脑袋撞进蜘蛛精心设下的网，但身体却违抗命令般站起来，惴惴不安地走向陷阱。

她懒洋洋地抬起苍白的脸，把一缕粘在一起的金发拢到耳后，眯着眼睛努力地回想着什么，乔尼把目光移开，停在了发黄领口的纽扣上，第二颗纽扣在白色的棉线上摇摇欲坠，无法胜任保护私人部位的职责，从上往下看能看到两个美好的弧形之间上小小的蝴蝶结，和她的眼睛一样，也是蓝色的。

“你想和我一起回家吗？”她的声音有些沙哑，大概是抽烟抽坏了嗓子。

乔尼面无表情地点点头。

六点二十分，温煦的夕阳里蕴含着九月傍晚的动人忧伤，她家离学校一点也不远，沿着铺着水泥的马路一直走到尽头，在工业区与居民区的交界处，那个杂草丛生的房子便是迪亚哥的家，她推开那扇铁网门，烟，酒还有水槽里发臭的牛奶味灌满了乔尼的鼻腔，他皱了皱眉，在暗橘色的光线里跟随迪亚哥的摆动在大腿间的裙摆，走上吱呀作响的楼梯。

“你一个人住吗？“

“你没看到沙发上那坨烂肉吗？是我的，”她顿了一顿，“爸爸。“

这是迪亚哥对他讲过最长的话，她的房间不大，花纹的墙纸上贴着几张上个世代乐队的海报，一面开裂的落地镜，一只孤零零的灯泡，没有床架，有些霉斑的床垫直接放在地板上，她摆了摆手，让乔尼坐在盖有床单的那一侧后挽起半长的头发，从手上褪下一根蓝色皮筋，麻利地扎了个低马尾。

“等一下。”

乔尼轻哼一声，把手插进校裤的口袋里，用不多的布料尽快擦干手心的冷汗。

他的嘴唇上贴上了迪亚哥有些冰冷的双唇，她坐在男孩的大腿上，她的手引导着那双汗津津的手放在她的腰上，乔尼下意识地抿抿嘴，迪亚哥嘴唇上最廉价的口红沾在他的鼻尖，暗红色的橡皮泥未口红看起来并不能取悦乔尼，他的手在女孩的身体上下乱摸，解开了一颗颗扣子，从他的激动和幻象之中，他看见某种圣洁的光芒在闪现，顾不上那艳红的舌尖，将头埋在了内衣的布料上，迪亚哥亲吻着他的额头，将搭扣解开，好让乔尼抚慰那两颗小巧的乳头，在他的啃咬下变得红肿，微微颤抖着。

乔尼沉醉在动人的身体里，皮肤的触感像是母亲衣柜里丝巾，迪亚哥在他的怀里不安分地扭动，大腿不断绞紧摩擦着床单，乔尼摸了一把被冷落的下体，探索着那个神秘的入口，和他想象的一样，她的下体像奶油泡芙，淫液从他的指间流到被掀起的格子裙上，他把手上的那些粘稠的热液重新涂到对方的穴口，食指和大拇指撑开肥厚的阴唇，狠狠地捻弄着敏感的阴蒂上，其他手指朝里面探去。迪亚哥浅浅的呻吟在乔尼的手指擦过敏感点时骤然升高，柔嫩的内壁依依不舍地夹紧着手指，带着哭腔的叫声让他的裤裆变得更紧，另外一只手试图脱下皮带，但一只手总干不好两只手的活，他有些急躁，直接拉下裤链，真正进入迪亚哥的身体时，她还没反应过来，连不字都没有说完便像羽毛一样被乔尼抱在腿上颤抖，骚水淌满整个下体。

模糊了视线的生理泪水从他眼眶中掉落顺着皮肤与汗水一同滑落在被单上，好看的蓝色被泪水晕开，缺乏性爱经验的乔尼比其他的男孩更加粗暴，在阴道里胡乱顶撞的性器也更加巨大，下体被撕裂的疼痛让他抓紧了乔尼的背部，几条浅浅的水红色痕迹在他的衬衫上逐渐变深，她亲吻着乔尼，带着哭腔的求饶话语从喉咙深处随着几声娇喘溢出，在小小的房间里回荡着。

乔尼的阴茎泄愤似的狠狠撞进了最深处的小肉圈，耳边传来迪亚哥操我操我的尖叫，他还是比较喜欢她安静一些，又一次深入到前所未有的地步，搅得他头昏脑胀，舌头歪在嘴角边，翻着白眼说不出话，两人的交合处变得水淋淋的，未成熟的肉体在操弄下发出绵长淫靡的水声，熟练勾住乔尼腰的小腿绷的更紧，淫靡的水光沾湿了浅色的阴毛和那条校裤。

他从那张贪婪的小嘴中抽出，肿胀的肉唇被操得翻开，他把迪亚哥放在床上，换了个姿势重新进入比刚才松软许多的穴道，轻缓而温柔地亲吻着迪亚哥的后颈处，在漂亮的肩线上留下一连串的吻痕，白色的衬衫和格子裙挂在她的细腰上，皱巴巴地团在一起，她像可怜的小动物般抽噎着，乖巧地将双腿打开成M字形，与内衣同色的内裤在小腿肚虚晃着，渴求着乔尼的进入。

他就着透明的淫液扶着滚烫的性器重新进入迪亚哥的身体，女孩被满足地长叹着，被操得弓起了腰，迎合着乔尼的阴茎，阴茎再次贯穿窄小的子宫口，性爱带来的的饱胀感让他的小腹有些疼痛，只好把腰抬的更高，好让性器能顺利挤入甬道。乔尼低下头，在苍白的胸前胡乱啃咬，留下蚊子包大小的粉色齿痕。

“婊子！妓女！”高强度的性爱让迪亚哥几近崩溃，连乔尼的辱骂都听不清，口红在两人的亲吻中糊得到处都是，粉红的双颊在嘴角丑陋的疤痕的衬托下变得更加绮丽，她摇着头，乞求着乔尼的饶恕，乔尼也摇摇头，那道疤痕仿佛画廊里精巧的艺术品，刺激着他的施暴欲望，阴茎重重地钉进迪亚哥的敏感点，龟头顶进了子宫时她仰着头连话气声都没有，下体失禁般潮吹一股一股的水打湿了乔尼，全身都在痉挛，乔尼将阴茎埋在最深处，内壁用力地收缩着，直到白色的精水喂饱抽搐的迪亚哥。

大腿间一塌糊涂，乔尼坐起身，拿着掉在地上的内衣，擦拭着裤子上的淫液，但那片痕迹越擦越大，怎么样也无法擦干，像一个丑陋的图案，印在他的裤裆上，嘲笑着房间里的一切，迪亚哥逐渐平复了呼吸，漂亮的脚背把他的书包勾到床边，肆无忌惮地翻弄着乔尼的书包，在最内层找到了黑色的皮夹，抽走好几张二十美金后重新大张着腿躺在床上。

这一切都让乔尼生气，仿佛在那天傍晚与那个体育教练迎面对撞，在那几张美金相比之下像个傻瓜，永远跟不上迪亚哥，随之而来的气恼吞噬了一切，他把黑色皮夹里的钱揉成一团，扔在他丑陋的嘲讽他的疤痕后没有回头地走了出去，今晚的月亮硕大而明亮，他在月光下疾行的同时还不忘擦掉脸上暗红色的膏体，任凭他怎么用力，白色的袖口却怎么样也擦不掉那该死的红色，除了泪水，他擦不掉任何丑陋的疤痕。


End file.
